The Adventures of Wilddeath
by wilddeath
Summary: this is a story i made for english class and its very good at least thats what the fan of this series said please read and review oh yeah and its a cross between adventure quest and priston tale
1. The Young Boy

The young boy  
By: Drew H. Schneider  
  
Once upon a time long ago there was a young boy who lived in a peaceful village. There was everything a person needed to survive here and more and it was peaceful. However it was also boring. The boy grew up in this village not knowing that anything interesting could ever happen but on his tenth birthday his whole life changed forever. He was playing in the forest when he found something lying there on the floor. When he got close enough to see what it was he saw that it was a dragon. Immediately the boy backed up in fear but when the dragon didn't attack curiosity got the better of him. He slowly went up to the dragon to examine it further. It was white and blue with tinges of red its head was shaped like a snakes and it had small wings coming out of its shoulder blades. its claws were not yet developed but you could see them beginning to form and each of its fingers had one. The dragon's hands had about four fingers three fore fingers and one hind finger. Upon closer inspection he saw its chest was bleeding. He also saw that it was a young fledgling of what looked like the long since extinct techno dragon breed. He dragged it to a cave near the edge of the forest about a 40 minute walk from the town where over the next couple of days he tried to help it. He took a first aid kit from his house to the cave and attempted to clean the wound after wards he carefully bandaged it up and inspected the dragon further. He found it to be female and that one of its wings were sprained. So he bandaged that up too. After about a week of nursing the dragon was feeling good as new and thanked the boy by licking his face much like a dog. The boy realized that day that the rumors that all dragons were evil were really wrong. 'How could a creature as nice as you be evil' he thought as he petted the dragon's nose. It was on that day he swore he would protect this dragon as long as he lived. Over the following months the boy snuck out of town to play with his dragon which was growing fast on the food that was in the area. It was now twice as tall as the boy. This however didn't make the boy feel good because if the dragon got bigger than anyone could find it .The boy didn't want anyone to find the dragon for two reasons. One being he was afraid they would kill it and two if they didn't they might take it away to some zoo where all day long customers would gawk at it and it would never be free. So he kept the dragon his not so little secret...  
  
End of chapter one to be continued in chapter two the spider that ate men.  
  
Authors note: yeah I know this chapter is boring but this is character development so its boring I promise the next one is much better. 


	2. the spider that ate men

The spider that ate men  
By: Drew H. Schneider  
  
Over the year the dragon and the boy became good friends. The boy told the dragon his secrets, dreams, and hopes. Every day was like a dream come true ever since the two met. One day about one week before the boys 11th birthday a rumor about a giant spider that was attacking travelers spread like wildfire throughout the area. Everyone was warned not to go out alone at night. Of course the boy meant to listen but when he was with Lombardia (the name the boy had given the dragon) time just flew by. One night just after a day of fun with Lombardia the boy was heading home when his leg got caught on something, something sticky. He turned in horror to find a rather large strand of webbing sticking to his leg. It was then that he was pulled upwards towards the tree tops, he tried to struggle but it was no use the spider had him. He yelled for help but there was no one around for miles. The spider slowly began to wrap the boy from toe to head with the slimy webbing. The boy could see the spiders' fangs sharp enough to pierce even the latest steel armor. He could see the spiders' long legs carefully moving so as not to get stuck on its own web, its eyes which glowed a sick green, its hair which was highlighted in the moon. The boy was going to die and he knew it the spider had already gotten up to his waist it was then that the boy called out the name of the one person who could help. "Lombardiaaaaaa! Help me!!!" the boy cried as loud as he could. The spider just continued to wrap him it had gotten to his chest when suddenly something came falling out of the sky and crashed into the spider. It was Lombardia; the dragon had heard the boys cry and had come to his rescue. The dragon and the spider began to fight, the spider tried to pounce onto the dragon and inject it with poison but the dragon was to quick for it. It dodged to the side and clawed the spiders' side with its razor sharp claws. For you see dragons grow much quicker than humans and while the dragon had been just a fledgling just a year ago now it was a mature teenage dragon. The battle went on for half an hour when the dragon used its special ability, the ability available to all techno dragons its laser cannons to blast the spider to smithereens. The threat was over and the dragon cut the boy loose from the webbing. The boy now had a new respect for his dragon not only as a beautiful beast but as a friend...  
  
END OF PART 2... To be continued in chapter three the orcish threat...

authors note: please read and review so i can know whether or not to continue


	3. The Orcish Threat

PART THREE THE ORCISH THREAT  
By: Drew H. Schneider  
  
Time passed by and the threat of the spider was long forgotten. About three weeks after the Lombardia defeated the spider some adventurers came along and claimed that they had killed it. The boy didn't mind this so long as Lombardia remained his secret he was satisfied. The curfews were removed and life became peaceful again. Soon the boys 12th birthday came and he celebrated it with his family and friends it was almost the perfect day. When the party was over the boy went out to the forest to visit Lombardia. He found the dragon sleeping so he crept up to the slumbering titan and decided to get some sleep to so he took a nap next to his dragon. Little did the boy know that not too far away some orcs were camping to prepare for a pillaging raid. The orcs were vicious creatures what they lacked in intellect they made up for in brute strength. One of the orcs was hunting for food when it caught the smell of something it hated almost as much as humans, a dragon. It tracked the smell until it found the cave where Lombardia was sleeping. Now orcs may be stupid but not stupid enough to try to kill a dragon alone so it went back to camp to tell the others about the dragon. It was at that moment the boy woke up when he realized how late it was he decided to go back but when he looked around Lombardia was not there thinking the dragon was just out grazing the boy headed back home. During the night the orcs planned a way to capture the dragon. After many, many hours of thinking they figured a way. The next morning when the boy went to visit Lombardia he saw her chained up by orcs apparently the orcs had caught the dragon by surprise. They were laughing for joy at the thought of dragon meat for dinner the boy quickly hid in the bushes so as not to be seen. However the dragon sensed his presence which only made its anxiety worse. The orcs however did not notice the boy and proceeded to put the dragon on to a wagon and pulled it back to their base. The boy not wanting to lose the first real friend he had followed at a distance hoping to any god listening that by the time they got to where they were going that he would have a plan...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4... A DARING RESCUE 


	4. a daring rescue

Part 4 A Daring Rescue  
By: Drew H. Schneider The boy followed the orcs for hours trying to think of a plan to save Lombardia. However by the time the orcs got back to their camp the boy had nothing. To celebrate the capture of the dragon the orcs did what any orc would do they broke out the beer. The orcs drank enough beer to get 50 dragons drunk (and dragons have a very high tolerance for alcohol.). Finally the orcs fell asleep. The boy realized this was his chance to save Lombardia. He went over to the cage to see if he could break it but when he touched the bars he got shocked 'no wonder Lombardia hadn't broken out' the boy thought. (It hadn't occurred to the boy at the time but orc don't have access to magical cages so these orcs must be working for someone). The boy looked around desperately for the key to the cage. He spotted it but it was in the biggest ugliest looking orc in the group. The boy carefully went over to the sleeping brute and attempted to lift the keys from him. Unfortunately this orc had only been pretending to be asleep. It grabbed him and screamed an alert to the other orcs. Those who weren't really drunk awoke and screamed at the sight of a human. Lombardia was fast asleep from the tranquilizers the orcs had given her. The boy knew the orcs were going to kill him. He wept at his helplessness. He cried at the thought of Lombardia dying. But he cried most of all at the thought of all his family and friends dying when the orcs found the village. Somehow his feelings transmitted themselves to Lombardia and the mighty dragon awoke. (Now a magical cage may be able to hold a normal dragon. But not one that's as enraged as Lombardia was). Lombardia blasted her way out of the cage using her energy cannons. She then charged the orcish troop. The orcs immediately woke up and tried to capture the dragon. However the were no match for a dragon who was awake and really pissed off. The dragon charged the orcs and gored most of them while blasting the rest. The boy was knocked out and didn't see the slaughter. He awoke after being continually nudged by the dragon. The dragon took him home then went back to its cave. However from the dead bodies a lone orc got up. This orc however was different this orc was a human in disguise. "So my master was correct one techno dragon survived. Well ill have to fix that." The figure said before disappearing in a flash of blue light...  
  
To be continued in part 5 Wilddeath is born...  
  



	5. wilddeath is born

Part 5 Wilddeath is born  
By: Drew H. Schneider  
  
The night the boy got back was different from all the other nights, this time his mother was waiting for him. "Where were you!?!" she screamed at him, then she noticed his face was bruised "and what happened to your face!!?" she screamed even louder this time. However she paid no attention to the boys' excuses or explanations she merely screamed "I don't want you leaving the village do you understand? I'll be watching you!!" and she stormed upstairs to her room. This left the boy in quite a predicament. If he left the village then he would get in trouble. But if he didn't then sooner or later Lombardia would get worried and come looking for him. Then the villagers might kill her. The boy silently prayed that Lombardia would stay put.  
Over the following months the boy never forgot about Lombardia, but he had to use every ounce of his willpower not to sneak off. Also he knew that his birthday was coming up, but this wasn't just any ordinary birthday, it was his thirteenth birthday the year that would determine what he would pursue as a profession in his adulthood. Finally the big day arrived and as usual for this sort of thing the entire village gathered together to celebrate. Everyone was so busy partying and being happy that they were completely taken by surprise when the village was attacked.  
It seemed like they came out of nowhere but a huge gang of criminals, bandits, murderers, assassins, and escaped convicts began attacking the village. They robbed, they murdered, and they raped, and basically raised all kinds of hell. Luckily for the boy he had found a hiding spot so he wasn't killed out right. Unfortunately this meant he watched as everything he held dear in this world got destroyed by the gang. He cried at his losses trying his best not to scream. But then the bandits found him. He was the last one alive so they took their time in beating the living crap out of him. When they got bored they decided to kill him the boy cried thinking 'this is it no one is coming to my rescue' and he awaited his death. However just before any of the bandits could kill him a deafening roar was heard as it echoed through the sky. This caused the bandits to drop the boy in terror as the roar was followed by another so fierce that most of the gang soiled themselves.  
It was Lombardia; the dragon sensing that the boy needed her had come to his rescue. She nudged the boy attempting to awaken him but his injuries from his earlier beating had rendered him unconscious. This triggered something in Lombardia and Lombardia let a golden aura emanate from her body. The boy was lifted from the ground bathed in the golden glow. Then without any warning Lombardia busted into pieces of what appeared to be armor and merged with the boy. During the strange transformation the boy's body changed into that of a very muscular man and the armor fused with him the two beings becoming one. And a new entity was born. The figure slowly floated to the ground the gang members had frozen in place and when the figure landed his armor clanked. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth and said "I AM THE ANGEL OF JUSTICE DEALING RETRIBUTION TO THE WICKED. I AM THE LIGHT THAT SHINES IN THE DARKEST TIMES. I AM YOUR DOOM. I AM WILDDEATH THE TECHNO DRAGON KNIGHT!!" he shouted before drawing his sword...  
  
To be continued in... chapter six "a fierce battle, a new beginning" 


	6. a fierce battle a new begining

A Fierce Battle, A New Beginning  
By: Drew H. Schneider  
  
The bandits proceeded to panic as Wilddeath began attacking. He beheaded a bunch of bandits then spotted a bunch beginning to leave "OH NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled as he heaved his sword at them, skewering them like pieces of a shish kabob. Having no sword did not stop him though he ran to group of the bandits and punched through them like they were made of wet toilet paper. After about ten minutes of intense killing only one bandit remained "please have mercy." He pleaded Wilddeath. Wilddeaths eyes glowed with anger. "MERCY! YOU ASK ME FOR MERCY! DID YOU SHOW ANY MERCY TO THE PEOPLE OF THIS TOWN!? DID YOU SHOW ANY MERCY WHEN YOU WERE BEATING A YOUNG BOY TO DEATH ABOUT 25 MINUTES AGO?!!!" he said before punching his hand through the mans chest and pulling out the mans beating heart. "THERE IS NO MERCY FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! BUT DO NOT WORRY I AM JUST A MESSENGER YOUR FINAL JUDGEMENT WILL BE DECIDED WHERE SOULS LIKE YOURS BELONG..." he crushed the mans heart with his bear hand "... IN HELL!!!" he finished his sentence dropping the dead body. He then cleaned off his hand and sword and headed to the mountains where he tried to find a place to stay...  
2 days later  
"Ahhhh!" screamed a bandit whom Wilddeath had just killed "damn I'm losing energy. Ever since my face appeared on wanted posters every lowlife, scum and bounty hunter seems to be trying to kill me... not again!" Wilddeath declared as several bandits popped up trying to kill him. He easily dispatched them however this used up what was left of his rage and he and Lombardia separated turning him back into a weak little boy and a very tired dragon who were both not strong enough to fight back when a mysterious figure appeared out of the shadows. "Wilddeath by order of the dragon rider clan you are under arrest." The figure said flashing a badge "just take me away I can't fight anymore." The boy pleaded. The man walked over and handcuffed and put a muzzle on the dragon. "Come on I can promise you a fair trial at the H.Q. but unless we get moving we might not make it. Lets go" the man said as he pulled me up. "Can I know the name of my capture?" The boy asked. "My name is Angel and you look hungry. Let's get you some food there's a town nearby. We are going to walk I don't trust your dragon not to throw me off while we are in the air." Angel said as he walked the boy towards the mountain village of Battleonia. Upon arriving they entered a tavern and sat down and ordered their food.  
While they were waiting for their food the boy asked "why are you doing this for me?" Angel responded "because you are a kid and I don't think you are guilty of the crimes of which you are accused of being responsible for." The boy was slightly shocked at this statement and asked then "why did you arrest me?" Angel responded "because I thought it would be better if you were in my custody rather than that of the person who is framing you." They were both quiet until their food arrived "eat well this is the last meal you will get until I'm able to get you to the dragon rider H.Q." Angel said not even realizing that the boy had already started eating then angel also began eating. After about an hour angel paid and the two headed out again.  
The two left town but unbeknownst to them a dark figure was watching them from their crystal ball and they said "Ah good he has relaxed now is my chance to rid myself of the last techno dragon knight." And the figure left the room to intercept angel and the boy.  
3 hours later  
Angel and the boy were in the middle of a field when it started to rain "ahh some rain will feel good on such a hot day" the boy said but when the first drop hit the boys shoulder, he felt a burning sensation. He then yelled to angel "that's acid rain we need to find cover" he said as he desperately searched the field for a cave of some sort but all there was were a bunch of bushes near angel. "Over hear!" Angel yelled inputting some data into a button pad that had been hidden in the bushes. Suddenly the bushes rose revealing a stairway. the boy looked at Lombardia thinking 'she's to big to fit' as if reading his mind angel said "Don't worry the acid doesn't seem to be affecting her now move!" angel yelled as he pulled the boy into the entrance "this is a safe house for the dragon rider clan we should be safe here until the storm ends" he said to the boy but the boy was freaking out he didn't like confined spaces and yet here he was in a space about as big as a door way going deeper and deeper under ground. They had gone down at least three flights of stairs when they heard an explosion.  
"What was that?" the boy asked in a panicked voice he hated confined spaces but hated the idea of being trapped in one even worse. The two ran back up the stairs and found someone or something had blown up the entrance. "I hear someone out there. Hello Help! Help us we are trapped down here!" angel yelled but a voice replied "yes trapped like rats..." the boy then yelled to angel "get back that must be the one who framed me!" then a feminine voice said "very observant" from behind the boy. The boy then felt a strong arm wrap itself around his throat. "I'll be taking him now and if you try to stop me ill be forced to kill him and you." Said the woman as she griped the boy and a staff in each hand. "I won't let you hurt him!" angel said drawing his sword and charging the woman he jumped prepared to strike down his enemy with one strike. Then in a blue flash he was encased in ice.  
The woman had tossed the boy aside and had cast a spell on angel while he had been in mid air. "No!! You're a witch oh god stay back!!" the boy said he tried to slide away from the witch finding he did not have the courage to stand up. "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now since you so rudely refused the offer when my bandit minions attacked your home town." She said readying a spell to kill the boy with. When suddenly the boy spoke up with a voice he didn't know he had. "You caused all this?! You destroyed my home?!!!" the boy yelled standing up something inside of him snapped "ill never forgive you!!!... Lombardiaaaa!!!" the boy screamed and the dragon smashed through the roof of the stair well to land behind the boy. Then boy then said "techno dragon knight formation!!" and he jumped into the air as Lombardia split into the pieces of the living armor that transformed a weak little boy into the well muscled warrior Wilddeath. The boy turned into a man that glowed golden and the pieces started to attach to him like a second skin, first the breast plate then the gauntlets and armlet. Then the leg pieces attached them selves to the appropriate places. Then the helmet attached itself to his head completing the transformation and Wilddeath turned to face the witch.  
"YOU MADE ONE MISTAKE WITCH. YOU MADE ME ANGRY AND FUELED MY RITIOUS FURY. THAT IS WHERE MY TRUE STRENGTH LIES!" Wilddeath said in a voice full of rage. The witch merely responded by casting a fireball spell at him but he knocked the spell away with a wave of his arm. The fire ball hit the frozen angel defrosting him but because of the effects of being frozen he would be out of it for a while. Wilddeath then waved his hand and a force field wrapped around angel the witch and himself and levitated them all through the hole in the ceiling made by Lombardia. "AHH MUCH BETTER ROOM TO FIGHT." Wilddeath said drawing his sword and canceling the shield spells around him and the witch. "Yes this is much better." the witch said as she charged Wilddeath with her staff charged with a new spell. The two clashed and with each strike it was like they were part of the storm she was the lightening he was the thunder. Her attacks were like the quick jagged lightning striking him with ferocity. And his attacks were like were like the strong solid thunder booming out answers to the lightenings challenge. Then thunder echoed across the field and the witch fell to the ground barely alive. "What are you?!" she asked as Wilddeath sheathed his sword and drew a handheld version of Lombardias' energy cannons "I AM THE JUSTICE FOR THOSE WHO DO WRONG. I AM THE FINAL JUDGEMENT OF YOUR SOUL. I AM WILDDEATH THE TECHNO DRAGON KNIGHT!" he said pointing the weapon at her. "Give up and the redemption of your soul will be in light." He said but she just spat blood at the ground and yelled in defiance "g-go t-t-to HELL!" "After you." He said and pulled the trigger...  
"Now you're probably wondering who I am and how I know all this well I'll tell you..." "Its time for your trial" angel said to me unlocking the door of my cell. "Ok" I said as he took me to the court room. The doors opened and angel said "good luck." I walked up to the defendants' podium and made my case. About two hours later I walked out a free man I had been found not guilty. "So how about joining us." Angel said as he leaned against the door "sure on one condition I want to live my own life." I said as I left a changed man in more than one way. That last battle had left me as a 19 year old in body and mind even though I was still 13. And from then on I was forever alone "this ability is my gift. It is my curse. Who am I? I'm Wilddeath..." I said as I jumped up and Lombardia and I combined into the angel of justice. "...THE TECHNO DRAGON KNIGHT!!!" I finished as I headed into the sunset to wherever time took me.  
THE END...  
OF BOOK ONE  
  
AUTHORS NOTE For more on the adventures of Wilddeath see my next book "they all grow up  
sometime" until then this is Drew H. Schneider sighing off see ya  
Legal stuff: this and all material is copyrighted and any attempt to reproduce this without the official consent of the author will be punished  
under penalty of law.  
Dedications: I dedicate this book to my family and most of all my teachers' Ms Brewster and Ms Dougherty without whom I would never had rewritten this story. Also to my friends on the clan boards whose help allowed me to create this book those people are angel whom ive named character after and done part of the  
story with. And ninja frank who helped me with my rping skills thanks  
everyone 


End file.
